Obsessed
by AnyColferLove
Summary: Blaine Anderson un gran hombre poderoso en Broadway conoce a Kurt Hummel un niño de 18 años de Lima, el cual no desarrolla interés alguno a Blaine. Eso hace excitar mas a Blaine causando una obsesión por el niño bonito de ojos azules. Nadie ignora a Blaine, Nadie puede hacerlo quedar mal, nadie puede decirle que no. Blaine tendrá a Kurt así tenga que obligarlo.
1. Prologo

Aqui otra nueva historia que estaba rondando por mi mente hace mucho tiempo, bueno es un Blaine todo malote obsecionado con un inosente Kurt

Ni glee ni los personajes me pertenecen solo la historia.

* * *

Obsessed.

Blaine es un hombre, con mucho poder en Broadway, gay y arrogante. No le una oportunidad a Rachel para ser parte de Funny Girl. Porque cree que Rachel es todavía una niña inmadura adolescente que solo cumple con lloriquear por una oportunidad.

Blaine después de enterarse de la muerte del ex novio de Rachel se ablanda y consigue el número de Rachel para darle una gran noticia, pero lo que nunca pensó fue que ahí conocería el único hombre que no caería ante sus encantos, un niño bonito y estúpido -Según Blaine-.

Kurt Hummel todavía un niño de secundaria que va a visitar a Rachel por la culpa de Quinn quien es su amiga porrista que está loca por esa mujer ambos niños de apenas 18 años. Kurt siempre ha estado en contra de que Quinn se enamore de alguien mayor que ella, porque por el amor de dios, Rachel tiene como 21 años. Ambos o más bien Quinn se emocionó ante la propuesta de Rachel a dormir ese día en su departamento pero…Blaine llego.

Un hombre de 25 años quien acoso toda la noche al inocente Kurt, quien se negó a regresar el coqueteo, porque Kurt nunca se involucraría con alguien más, desde que Dave solo lo utilizo y lo trato como trapo en McKinley.

Kurt después de esa tormentosa noche, pensó que regresando a Lima todo se iba a solucionar con el acoso que Blaine le daba, pero se equivocó porque Blaine nunca se detiene hasta poder conseguir lo que quiere y lo que ahora quiere es a Kurt Hummel debajo de él gimiendo mientras Blaine le repite que es solo suyo, de su posesión.

Porque Kurt solo será de Blaine, porque desde que Blaine toco la mano de Kurt, el pequeño le pertenece, aunque lo llamen acosador, psicópata y pedófilo obsesionado, Kurt es solo suyo.

* * *

Pronto subire el primer capitulo asi que den en favoritos Follow por favoooooooooooooooor eso me aria feliz de la vida


	2. capitulo 1

**Hola, como saben todo bla bla bla pertenece al calvito de gorra amarilla de RM, solo soy dueña de la historia, porque si Glee fuera mío Blaine y Sebastian lucharían por el amor de Kurt y Blaine iría a NYADA (aun no supero el spoiler de Blaine doctor) bueno espero que lo disfruten mis panquesitos**

**Bueno debo de presentarme cof cof mi nombre es Andrea y me gusta Klaine, como One Direction :) me gusta Klex. jejeje e.e**

* * *

Capítulo 1.

Me repetía una y otra maldita vez, ¿Por qué vine? ¿Por qué Quinn me convenció?, Quinn mi mejor amiga que conocí en el glee club de mi escuela es una gran fan de Rachel Berry y lo era de Finn Hudson, cuando Quinn se enteró de la muerte de Finn quiso hacer algo por Rachel, su mayor ídolo así que en su cumpleaños pidió solo dinero a sus padres, el cual se lo dieron y bueno ella no podía ir sola al departamento de la otra chica, pararse y decir "Hola soy tu fan" lo debía decir pero con alguien que la acompañara y se humillara a su lado. O sea yo, Kurt Hummel.

Ahora solo quiero salir corriendo, pero Quinn me tiene casi amarrado a ella, para que no escape mientras sus esperanzas de conocer a Rachel crezcan al escuchar pisadas de tacón acercarse.

-¿hola?-pregunta vacilante la chica que ahora nos atiende volteo mi rostro para ver la reacción de Quinn, la cual deja salir un grito fangirl y le dio un abrazo, yo bueno, yo solo podía gravar este momento y subirlo a Youtube por mandato de Quinn. Cuando ambas ya estaban de pie un hombre mayor que nosotros se acercó y si no me equivoco de todo lo que e leído de Broadway es Blaine Anderson el director de Funny Girl.

-Rachel Berry…-dijo dejando un tenso ambiente, Rachel lo miro nerviosa y luego a nosotros

-lo siento Blaine, uhm estos son unos agradables chicos que han venido a ¿visitarme?-Quinn y yo asentimos nerviosos-asi que no les podre hacer un desplante, ¿Qué necesita?-Blaine poso sus ojos en Quinn y luego en mí, unos ojos avellana que me penetraban, su mirada se volvía cada vez más oscura y lujuriosa.

-solo venía a darte una gran noticia…Rachel, eres Fanny Brice-Rachel y Quinn gritaron emocionadas parecía que iban a caer pétalos y unicornios iban a aparecer. Después de tanto lloriqueo y risas Rachel nos invitó a Quinn, Blaine y a mí a pasar a su departamento.

Cuando entramos Rachel nos dijo que nos sentáramos Quinn y Rachel se sentaron juntas mientras que yo me senté a un lado de Blaine, todo estaba muy bien cuando siento la mano de Blaine correr por mi espalda masajeándola y entrando por mi pantalón tocando mi piel, me moví incomodo en mi lugar para que dejara de tocarme pero este solo rio bajo y toco mi muslo, voltee a ver a las chicas pero estas no prestaban atención a lo que me hacía Blaine, mis manos temblaban por el acoso que me daba Blaine, sentí una mano por cintura la cual le daba masajes.

-ahora vuelvo-Quinn y Rachel fueron a la cocina por un poco más de bocadillos dejándome solo con Blaine, quien me observaba aun extrañamente pero ya sin tocarme.

-dime ¿dime que hace un chico tan lindo aquí?-Blaine me hablo con voz ronca y ojos oscurecidos de excitación y lujuria, Tomo mi mano deslizándola por su entrepierna-mira que me pones duro-aparte mi mano de su entrepierna sonrojado-esos sonrojos me hacen excitar más e imaginarme tu cuerpo suave y virginal debajo de mi-Blaine soltó un gemido mientras me veía.

No sabía qué hacer, así que opte por correr al comedor, Blaine me siguió como si fuera un cazador asechando a su presa-Blaine, no-al parecer eso hizo que Blaine cobrara energías o algo por el estilo ya que me empujo contra la pared

-mi nombre salido de tu boca, suena delicioso…-mordió el ovulo de mi oreja pero antes de que hiciera algo más, Rachel salió de la cocina, vio la escena algo extrañada-Rachel, me temo que debo irme-…adiós niño bonito-beso mi mejilla de una manera exagerada, solo lo vi alejarse y salir del departamento para desmoronarse en llanto. Lo que no noto es que cuando Blaine lo miro, cuando Blaine lo toco, fue como si se hubiera regalado porque Blaine lo haría suyo.

Blaine entro a su departamento completamente excitado, no podía contener la sensación que le había dejado el niño bonito, sus ojos azules, sus labios mojados haciendo que se vieran de un rosa intenso, su piel…su aroma, su forma de no caer en sus encantos, sus nervios. Todo era perfecto en el chico, a vista se veía mucho menor que Blaine, pero eso ¿a quién le importa? Seria suyo y nadie podría protestar, asi tenga que pagar dinero a su familia, prometer amor eterno y matar, lo tendría para él solo.

Busco entre sus contactos el nombre de Wes y marco su número esperando impaciente, Wes su mejor amigo lo ayudaría averiguar toda la vida de su chico, desde su nombre hasta cuantos novios tuvo y tiene. Tendría que averiguar todo, completamente todo.

Y en tres segundos apareció una lista con la información de su ángel, Kurt Hummel. Estudiante de McKinley High, si fuera suyo lo metería en la mejor escuela.

-Kurt…Kurt, Kurt Kuuuuuuuuuuurt-le encantaba el nombre de su niño bonito, le fascinaba, sonaba como si un pequeño gatito ronroneara, era excitante, el niño no escaparía otra vez de Blaine porque le daría una visita inesperada a Lima. Pero antes de todo, tenía que preparar algunas cosas para su pequeño niño de 18 años, saber que era menor que él lo excitaba más, Kurt tenía muchas sorpresas. En dos días tendría a Kurt rogando por más, y si no lo hacía…pagaría las consecuencias con su familia. Imprimió una fotografía de Kurt y la guardo para poder ir a Lima, esa misma noche le daría una visita a Kurt en su habitación, sería una noche divertida.

-quiero todo, díganme y traigan algo de el, quiero sentir su olor mientras no lo tenga…-Thad negaba con la cabeza pero asentía

-hermano, es un niño a comparación de ti, apenas tiene 18 años Blaine, lo traumaras, por favor Blaine piensa en lo que haces, busca a alguien de tu edad para tu juguete sexual-intervino Cooper entrando a la oficina de Blaine

-¿eres imbécil o que Cooper?, nunca me han interesado tus estúpidas quejas, por favor no te pongas de imbécil y déjame hacer lo que yo quiera-Blaine tomo una pistola y la imagen de Kurt para dirigirse a Wes-tu…tu me llevaras a donde vive ese niño, tendrás mayor paga de lo habitual, hoy iremos por el-Cooper lo trato de parar pero Blaine lo empujo.

* * *

**Aquí el capítulo, nunca me caracterizo por escribir los mejores primer capítulo, pero les juro que empezara a ser interesante, solo denme un tiempo, espero les guste la historia, como saben lo hago con mucho amor pensando en escenas Klex. Bueno espero que le den en favoritos y comenten si les gusto Los espero en el próximo capítulo. Pero bueno les hare una pregunta ¿Qué les gusto más de Blaine posesivo? Espero y lo contesten mientras yo me voy a bailar con un perro (?**


	3. capítulo 2

**HOLA! ツ lamento el retraso pero los profesores no me dejaron dia libre :( con ganas de decirles que no me importan sus malditas materias porque me importa mas escribir mi fic, y leer los comentarios preciosos de mis lindos lectores :) bueno...espero que les guste**

* * *

2 Capitulo.

Rachel miraba a los dos pequeños niños que dormían en la habitación que antes ocupaba Finn, le trajeron muchos recuerdos, ambos chicos que se abrazaban parecían a unos pequeños Finn y Rachel, solo que en castaña la chica y baja pero en la forma del cariño que se tenían era igual, solo que ahora había un problema, ambos eran gays.

-buenos días…-escucho que Quinn hablaba, la rubia busco su celular y abrió los ojos como plato-Kurtie….tu padre ha llamado toda la noche-el castaño reviso su celular y en efecto su padre llamo, pero de seguro solo era para ver si estaban bien

-lo llamare…-Kurt marco pero pasaban minutos y no contestaba nadie, tenía miedo de que algo sucediera, cuando por un milagro contesto su padre-papi ¿por qué no me contestabas?

-solo te puedo decir que vengas, rápido-Kurt tomo sus cosas apurado. Le hizo señas y le conto todo a Quinn quien asintió y le pidió el número a Rachel, ambos salieron rápido para tomar el avión.

Blaine estaba furioso, enojado, Kurt no estaba en su casa, tuvo que tratar toda la noche a Burt bien, pero ahora que su paciencia se había agotado tenía que poner límites.

-mira estúpido…-Burt se asustó por la forma que cambio y lo acorralaron los hombres que iban con Blaine-yo no vine por motivos de socializar, yo he venido por su hijo…su hijo ¿es virgen no?, aun se siente el aroma y su piel…así me gusta no me gusta tocar lo que ya fue usado, su hijo tiene que ser solo mío… ¿Cuánto quiere por él?

Burt corrió a Blaine y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujo, pero eso no sirvió porque sus hombres lo detuvieron a punto de golpear al pobre señor enfermo.

-PAPA-Blaine volteo de dónde provenía esa voz, la voz de su niño bonito, Kurt corrió a donde su padre estaba tirado, pero Wes y Thad lo tomaron de ambos brazos.-suéltenme, papa…-Burt lloraba en el piso, sabía que su hijo no estaría más con el

-oh, Kurt…no te preocupes Burt estará bien, cariño alégrate estaremos juntos-Blaine tomo la barbilla de Kurt pero este volteo la cara haciendo enojar a Blaine-no seas así conmigo Kurtie, si no quieres que le haga algo a tu padre, si vienes conmigo Burt no tendrá que preocuparse más de su salud, le pagaremos todo, le daremos dinero y lo llevaremos a una residencia mejor, piénsalo, es tu padre…merece lo mejor, como tú, iras a Dalton cariño, una escuela privada donde nadie podrá decirte ni hacer nada…la vida perfecta, veras a tu padre y a tu amiguita ¿no es la mejor vida?

-no pienso ir contigo-dijo Kurt temiendo la reacción de Blaine, este solo lo miro incrédulo y rio a carcajadas, al igual que sus hombres.

-mira estúpido, tu vienes conmigo quieras o no, eres ahora mío, para que Burt no sienta que le hace falta algo, le daremos dinero todos los días-Kurt negó intentando hablar pero no podía, vio como Blaine le hacía señas a uno de sus hombres quien le dio una patada en el estómago a Burt

-nooooooooooooo-Kurt empezó a forcejear pero no era demasiado fuerte, tenía a dos hombres encima de él. Blaine tomo el rostro de Kurt y lo empezó acariciar, carias que a Kurt le daban asco, rabia.

Jeff el digamos niñero de Kurt iba caminando a la casa de Burt, Jeff sabía desde un principio que no hacia eso solo por necesitar dinero, también le gustaba estar muy cerca de Kurt, todos sus problemas se acababan cuando Kurt le sonreía, sabía que ese sentimiento debía acabar ya que es dos años mayor que Kurt y que Burt le dio el trabajo para que lo cuidara de todos. Los brabucones de McKinley y para darle clases, no para que se enamorara de su hijo. Pero Kurt siempre se miraba inocente, como un ángel.

-Kurt, estoy listo para las clases de hoy-dijo Jeff entrando con una sonrisa, pero no escucho ninguna contestación así que volteo viendo a demasiados hombres

-¿Qué tipo de clases Kurtie?-vio hablar a un hombre que tomaba a Kurt como si fuera suyo-¿no has sido usado todavía verdad?, porque tu virginidad me pertenece nene.

-él no es ningún trapo… ¿Kurt? ¿Estás bien?-Kurt asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, el hombre que lo tenía sostenido lo dejo pero sin antes darle un beso forzado en los labios y lamer la mejilla de Kurt.

-nos vemos muñeco-le dijo a Kurt-y tu querido amigo Burt te doy dos días para que me entregues a mi ángel, tienes DOS días para preparar todas las cosas de Kurt, para que lo despidas y todo cursimente, pero…si no lo tengo en dos días, tu querida esposa Carole tendrá un accidente en su trabajo-todos los hombres salieron de la casa.

-Jeff, debes de llevarte a Kurt, debes de esconderlo…Blaine me lo quitara-Kurt se encontraba acostado tomando sus rodias

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió? ¿Les hicieron daño?-Kurt empezó a llorar tapándose con las manos la cara

-quiere llevarse a mi hijo, Jeff debes de protegerlo, ese loco quiere violar a mi Kurt-Kurt se tranquilizó por un momento, para subir a su habitación dejando a Jeff y a Burt solos.

En cuanto estuvo adentro se dejó caer por el piso, sus sollozos no eran fuertes, pero estaba seguro que Blaine era repugnante, estúpido, detestable, así como temible, Kurt después de un largo momento de sollozos alzo la vista viendo nada más que un mensaje hecho por Blaine

"Mi dulce Kurt, solo tendrás dos días, dos días de los cuales me cobrare muy pronto cuando te tenga en mi poder, no tendrás escapatoria, serás mío"

Kurt soltó un grito al leer el mensaje, volteo por toda su habitación y noto que faltaban algunas prendas de vestir y fotos. Kurt rogaba para que no llegara el día mientras que Blaine ansiaba tener a Kurt en sus manos. Como bienvenida le haría el amor todo el día.

* * *

**Bueno muy simple lo se, pero apenas lo revise, uhm, díganme si les gusto, yo se que se quedaron con carita de O_o por Jeff pero es solo pasajero, hay que dar picante :) muy prontito veremos a Blaine muuuuuuuy posesivo y celosito :)**

**Espero que un dia puedan bailar de felicidad como yo (como vaca) al leer el fic :) preguuuuuuuuuuunta ¿que grupo o cantante te gusta? Wuaaaaaan Direccion jeje no se crean One Direction ❤  
**


	4. capitulo 3

**holisssssss! Bueno lamento que este subiendo taaaaaan tarde el capitulo, me e quedado dormida casi como...6 horas, y luego que soy muy pero muy uhm, rara(? bueno me gusta buscar cosas paranormales, y ustedes ya saben, leo cosas de terror, investigo y bueno, ya me dio miedo :).**

**Dejo mi relato para que lean lo bueno, o mas o menos :/ ya que no creo que les guste :(.**

**Glee ni sus sexys personajes me pertenecen, solo la grandiosa historia (si como no 'grandiosa')**

* * *

3 Capitulo.

Había despertado con un temor enorme, nunca nada en la vida me ha hecho tal trauma, ni Dave, lo que me está pasando es como si fuera una película de terror. De la cual nunca poder salir, solo muerto como los personajes no tan importantes de ellas.

Mi padre y Jeff no habían dormido en toda la noche, aun se escuchaban los murmullos y los llantos desesperados de Carol, ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir esto?, intente conectarme a mi cuenta de Chatroulette cuando encontré un usuario conectado, no tenía nombre, solo números y letras que no daban señal a su nombre, por un momento pensé que era el asesino que se divulgaba que mataba a la gente, pero luego recordé que era mujer, que era otro usuario y que solo era invocándolo, me calme, así que decidí abrirlo, cuando me tapo la boca para no soltar un grito.

-Kurt…mi lindo Kurt, cada vez más se acerca el día en que serás solo mío, nadie podrá tocarte mi vida-y así termino, solo podía estar en shock, ¿Cómo diablos encontró mi cuenta?

Pero no era todo, revise mi celular y ahí tenia anotado el número de Blaine, busque en Twitter y tenía un seguidor más…Blaine.

Respire hondo tratando de tranquilizarme, era lunes tengo que ir a la escuela, a McKinley, el lugar en donde nunca pensé emocionarme por estar ahí, pero solo era por el motivo de que en mi casa ya no podía estar tan seguro.

-hijo… ¿desayunas?-Las tres personas me miraron y yo solo negué, no tenía apetito, tan solo pensar en Blaine se me quitaba. Finn Hudson, ex quarterback, ex gran actor de Brodway y estudiante de NYADA era mi hermano, el novio de Rachel Berry futura Fanny Brice, ese día, no ´pude contarle de mi hermano ¿Cómo actuaria? De un día a otro conocer al hermanastro de su ex novio muerto, no era el mejor modo de superar el dolor.

-Lady Hummel…¿Por qué esas ojeras?-pregunto Santana caminando a mi lado, no tenía ganas de discutir así que la ignore mientras seguía caminando a mi casillero-Lady Hummel, vamos Kurt habla, ¿algo sucede?

-nada que te incumba Santana, solo déjame solo, ¿Por qué me hablas?-Santana se quedó callada observando el casillero que pertenecía a Brittany su ex novia.

-porque todos me odian, porque he perdido a mi novia ¿algo más Casper?-yo negué, mientras observaba mi horario-mira Kurt, ambos somos odiados, tu por ser…diferente, diva y eso de diva es por lo cual todos te odian, por ser como yo una dulce caliente perra, podemos ser amigos Hummel, además que ambos hemos probado los dulces labios de Britt

Santana irradiaba confianza, poco pero lo hacía, no había conocido esa faceta de Santana, pero me hacía mejor, Santana me sonrió caminando a su primera clase, al igual que yo, tenía que ir a Química la peor materia de mi vida.

Me senté a lado de Mercedes, una de las chicas con las que voy al glee glub, estábamos en una práctica dura cuando levanto la vista viendo a dos hombres, como los de ayer llevando al profesor al pasillo, quería salir corriendo y pensar que no eran ellos, pero sucedió.

-joven Hummel…lo necesitan afuera, lleve sus cosas-yo intente defenderme, intente explicar que no quería salir pero el profesor volvió hablar con una voz nerviosa-Vamos Hummel, lo necesitan afuera.

Camine mojándome los labios, mire al profesor que se encontraba con las manos temblorosas sin mirarme, camine a la puerta sintiendo un jaloneo hasta la entrada de McKinley, vi ahí parado a Blaine esperándome.

-Quería esperar pero tu suave piel, tu tentador aroma no me dejaban pensar nada más que en tenerte gimiendo-Blaine se acercó a mí pero retrocedí- QUE TE ACERQUES

Camine a él temiendo, tomo mi mano con suavidad y empezó a darle pequeños besitos, tenía ganas de correr, pero había algo que hacia quedarme ahí.

-cada vez siento que tus ojos me atrapan más-Blaine me tomo de la cintura dejándonos muy pegados-tus labios me llaman…-Blaine beso mi frente-pero quiero que sepas que no te dejare que hagas lo que quieras, porque desde hoy no podrás ver a nadie, y si me entero que alguien te mira, te toca o tiene sentimientos hacia ti…juro que lo mato-Blaine tomo mi muñeca bruscamente y me subió a una camioneta

-¿A dónde vamos?

-a tu nuevo hogar Kurt…nadie nos podrá separar-Blaine beso mis labios bruscamente, yo. Yo solo quería huir.

-¿por que me quieres? ¿por que a mi?-Blaine no contesto nada-eres un estúpido, sabes que nunca te voy a querer, te odio, te odio, eres un tonto estúpido, no por tener dinero y fama todos te amaran, tu no eres guapo, y si tal vez lo seas pero hasta Jeff te supera, porque el es bueno, porque el es guapo, y porque el si me gusta, y adivina que...NO ME GUSTAS-me arrepentí de lo que había dicho pero era demasiado tarde a demas que el se lo merecía. Blaine solo miro a la ventana y luego volteo a verme dándome una cachetada, que de seguro me dejaría la mejilla roja

-repite de nuevo lo que has dicho y te juro que no volverás a ver la luz del sol-Blaine dijo con voz cruda

-¿que? ¿me mataras? ¿mataras al chico que hace dos minutos has secuestrado?-tenia rabia mucha, pero no tanta como la que Blaine ahora tenia

-no claro que no lo haría, no destruiría ese hermoso cuerpo y rostro, te encerrare y no podras ver a nadie, solo a mi, y solo seras un estúpido juguete sexual que satisfacera mi deseo...Wes, lleva a Kurt al sótano, Jeff tendrá una visita inesperada-Blaine me aparto de sus brazos dejándome a cargo de "Wes", tenia miedo, ¿que le haría a Jeff? ¿que me haría a mi después de que termine con Jeff?

* * *

**Bueno ¿me odian? realmente se que si, el capitulo todo un simplón, pero les juro que en cuanto estén ya juntos habrán muchas escenas geniales y todo sera bueno, les sorprenderé :) Uhm, también perdón por mis tontisimos errores ortográficos, y bueno gracias por leer otra cosha, agradezco sus hermosos comentarios, realmente amo que les guste este fic, pense ue nadie leeria esto, pero ahora veo que puedo escribir bien, uhm, agradezco a una en especial que bueno, siempre sus comentarios me animan, mañana sabran quien es porque le dedicare el siguiente capitulo :) como a todos les dedico esto ya que sin ustedes no podria seguir, **

**den Follow y en favoritos asi como Like jajan bueno no :) bailen conmigo unicornios**


	5. capitulo 4

4 Capitulo.

Esas palabras, esas estúpidas y duras palabras, le habían dolido, aunque hizo pasar que no le importaba, era mentira, quería salir llorando y abrazar a su madre. Kurt había sido duro, muy duro con las palabras que eran como por letra un puñal que se clavaba en el corazón de Blaine.

Blaine sabía que estaba haciendo mal, sabía que no debía hacerle eso a Kurt, pero su pequeño ángel lo desobedeció, lo insulto, ahora pagaría las consecuencias, y vería que Kurt Hummel no pertenece a nadie más que a Blaine.

Ambos hombres que habían llevado a Kurt a su nueva habitación se detuvieron al escuchar el grito de su jefe.

-deténganse…yo lo castigare-Blaine tenía tanta lujuria en su mirada, tanto deseo que sus hombres entendieron y de inmediato le entregaron a Kurt.-hoy serás…completamente mío-susurro con voz ronca y lujuriosa, tanta la excitación que tenía, que no aguanto más y tiro a Kurt contra la pared

-no…Blaine…soy-Blaine lo callo con un beso apasionado, paso sus manos por el cuello de Kurt haciéndole unas marcas que no se borrarían en mucho tiempo, ese beso era magnifico, se sentía tan jodidamente bien, su sabor parecía hacer volar a Blaine y pensar que está volando en un algodón de azúcar. Pensar que ese pequeño niño, lindo tierno era como el infierno de caliente.

Blaine entre tanto beso brusco no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que brotaban por las mejillas de Kurt, hasta después cuando sintió algo salado, algo raro que mojaba sus labios, abrió los ojos y vio los hermosos ojos de su ángel que ahora eran verde agua, acaricio la mejilla del castaño pero este se alejó.

-FUE COMO DAVE, FUE COMO EL…-Blaine no entendía nada, quería saber quién le había provocado daño-me besaste…tus sucios asquerosos labios tocaron los míos

Blaine abrazo a Kurt por la fuerza, no quería ver a su bebe llorar, no se lo merecía, Kurt era suyo y nadie, ni el podían lastimar ese hermoso corazón, ni merecía esas lágrimas de los ojos más preciosos.

-sssh, precioso todo estará bien sssh-Kurt se apartó bruscamente de Blaine con los ojos rojos

-nada está bien…nada si me tienes secuestrado y me quieres obligar a ser tu esclavo sexual NADA-Kurt pateo la rodilla de Blaine y corrió lo más que pudo, debía llegar a la salida, pero parecía un túnel, no tenía final, todas las habitaciones eran confusas, todos los corredores con diferentes lugares que llevaban a otro lugar…sin salida. Estaba agotado, pero no se rendiría fácil, aunque con un paso más lento pero tenía que llegar, tenía que volver con su padre.

-te tengo…-Blaine se lanzó a Kurt provocando que ambos cayeran al piso, Blaine se paró deprisa y empujo a Kurt a la pared haciendo que se golpeara en la nuca pero eso a Blaine no le importaba, estaba furioso con Kurt.-vuelves a escapar, vuelves a ser tan estúpido y te juro…te juro que mato a tu familia.-Blaine tomo de las muñecas a Kurt para arrastrarlo a el cuarto donde estaban anterior mente, lo sentó en una silla y le puso lasos para que no escapara y un venda en la boca y ojos.-así estas mejor, tranquilito y a mi disposición-Blaine empezó a besar los labios de Kurt los cuales ya no estaban cubiertos de venda, los beso con tanta intensidad que los labios se podrían romper o sangrar, mordió el labio inferior de Kurt haciéndolo gemir, Blaine se empezó a masturbar con la mano de Kurt la que guiaba pero sabía que debía parar, debía de disfrutar a su ángel más relajadamente.-nos vemos precioso-Blaine volvió a amarrar a Kurt y le dio un beso en la frente.

Kurt tenía una idea, acceder a todo lo que pedía Blaine, hasta lo más duro como casarse con el, o tener sexo, haría todo con tal de escapar y volver a ver a Burt, Carol y a Jeff.


	6. capitulo 5

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo que les debia ayer :) no pude subir porque bueno problemas, (soy una chica que le gusta el terror asi que ya saben que estuve viendo y leyendo todo el dia) y bueno les agradezco sus comentarios, porque siempre me sacan una sonrisa, soy sincera y les juro que me encanta cuando tengo nuevos seguidores, y cuando comentan me ponen muy contenta, yo vivo de eso :) jajajaja bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo porque es una gran sorpresa este.**

**N/A: Tiene contenido sexual, no es muy explicito pero hay eso, si no te gusta, solo ignora y no lea esa parte :)**

* * *

5 Capitulo.

Kurt había progresado, según Blaine, comía, salía de su habitación, y cuando Blaine le pedía un beso, este se lo concedía sin ninguna molestia, Blaine supo en ese momento que Kurt ya era suyo como desde un principio, pero ahora Kurt se lo demostraba y por eso iba darle más privilegios de los que antes no tenía.

Kurt por su lado, tenía ya toda información necesaria, podía escapar fácilmente solo que el problema era Blaine quien lo acechaba todo el día.

-¿Dónde diablos esta mi Kurt?-Pregunto Blaine a Wes quien estaba nervioso, Kurt el chico que habían secuestrado no se encontraba por ningún lado, aunque ellos no sabían lo que Kurt buscaba en la oficina de Blaine, o si estaba.

Kurt cuando vio que todos estaban en el comedor junto a Blaine aprovecho para revisar algunas cosas de su "novio", habían algunas fotos de Broadway claro, pero también habían sobres con más fotos, fotos que lo hacían sentir asco de Blaine. Esa tal Rachel sufriría cuando empezara su ensayo en Funny Girl, pero vio otro sobre, un sobre amarillo donde decía Hummel.

Lo abrió y noto un trato…Burt había firmado un contrato, Kurt de verdad pertenecía a Blaine Anderson, con lágrimas en los ojos siguió revisando, encontrándose otro papel, donde alguien había mandado…Burt estaba muerto, su padre estaba muerto, Blaine era un asesino.

Blaine impaciente esperaba por su hermoso novio, "novio" sonaba tan bien, ahora que tenía a Kurt en las manos

-mi cielo ¿Qué sucede?-Blaine pregunto acercándose a un Kurt devastado, Blaine poso su mano en el hombro de Kurt pero este lo empujo, Blaine estaba nervioso algo le sucedía a Kurt-¿Qué pasa bebe?

- ¡no me toques!, eres un miserable gusano ¡Matate a mi padre!-Kurt gritaba, los gritos se escuchaban en eco, a Blaine todo le cayó como un balde de agua fría, cuando había conseguido algo con Kurt, tuvo que derrumbarse.

-¡¿de qué diablos hablas Kurt?! ¡Yo no mate a tu padre!-Kurt con todas sus fuerzas le dio una cachetada a Blaine, pero este ni se vio afectado, en cambio tomo la muñeca de Kurt y lo arrastro aunque escuchara el dolor de Kurt, lo arrastro a la habitación y lo tumbo a la cama

-¿me golpearas?, ¿Qué me harás? Ya no me importa nada, has matado a lo único que tenía-Blaine se empezó a desvestir e hizo lo mismo con Kurt-¿q—que haces?

-te daré un castigo-Kurt no podía creerlo, iba a ser obligado a tener sexo con el asesino de su padre, ¡su primera vez iba a ser violado! Blaine era un asesino, violador, secuestrador ¿Qué más le esperaba?

-detente…para- Blaine estaba encima de Kurt, por primera vez pudo ver el hermoso cuerpo de su ángel, pudo acariciar la piel lechosa y muy pronto le haría el amor-¡Para he dicho!-Blaine salió de su nube de lujuria al escuchar los sollozos de Kurt, no, no esto no es lo que quería, se odiaba

-K-kurt…yo-Blaine no termino de explicarle porque salió corriendo a su habitación, ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Era mejor dejar ir a Kurt, lo amaba, aunque le cueste aceptarlo, amaba a Kurt Hummel. Intento quitarse las lágrimas de su rostro, nunca le había gustado que lo vieran frágil, camino a la habitación donde casi violaba a Kurt y entro sin permiso-Kurt…yo, te dejare libre-Kurt se sorprendió de lo que había dicho Blaine ¿acaso era verdad?-puedes quedarte hoy aquí y mañana te llevare a tu casa…hare todo para pagar la muerte de tu padre

-ni mi libertad, ni un millón de pesos hará que regrese mi padre-dijo frio a Blaine, este asintió con la cabeza gacha.

-solo te pido algo…un beso, es lo único-Kurt vacilo ante tal pedido, pero accedió, lo único que quería es ir de ese lugar y nunca volver a ver a Blaine Anderson, ya que este en unos días debía irse a New York. Blaine tomo con sus manos el rostro suave y pálido de Kurt acercando lentamente sus frentes-te amo tanto Kurt…-susurro cerrando los ojos, dolía, dolía perder a Kurt, dolía tenerlo tan cercas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tendrá lejos, unió en un delicado beso sus labios, ambos sintieron un choque de electricidad, Blaine bajo sus labios al cuello de Kurt haciéndole pequeñas marcas-te amo-susurro uniendo otra vez sus labios, Kurt subió sus brazos al cabello de Blaine despeinándolo.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama, Blaine le quito con cuidado y delicadeza la camisa que Kurt llevaba, al igual que él hizo lo mismo con la suya, beso cada parte del torso de Kurt y paso su lengua por el pecho de su acompañante, Kurt no pudo contener sus gemido, era tanta la excitación que tenía, el moreno siguió besando el torso de Kurt, jugando. Blaine empezó a quitarse la ropa y Kurt hizo lo mismo, ambos perdidos en la lujuria.

Blaine miraba la cara de placer de Kurt...no se lo podía creer….tenia a Kurt debajo del….desnudo y entregado a él. Kurt bajo sus piernas enrollándolas alrededor de la cintura del otro.

-dios...Uhm...joder-dijo Blaine sin evitar gemir del gusto, ahora la poca lógica que le quedaba a Blaine se esfumo al venirse envuelto en una gran excitación, sin importar si a Kurt ya no le excitaba, algo que no sería normal ya que con solo meter en aquel agujero lo prendía a mil.

Empezó a moverse contra el cuerpo de Kurt, penetrándole una y otra vez mientras tocaba esos abdominales y besaba esos labios casi sacándole sangre.  
-no importe con cuantos chicos estés….no importa con quien mas hagas el amor conmigo….después de esta noche siempre me tendrás presente…te amare para siempre-susurro Blaine sin dejar de besar a Kurt mientras le seguía penetrando.

Todo ya iba más profundamente. Blaine beso los labios de Kurt pero con gran desesperación mientras le acariciaba el miembro, por lo menos podía estar bien, ya que Kurt no se quejaba de las fuertes envestidas que Blaine le daba, Blaine metió la lengua entre el beso, al principio Kurt no le correspondió pero después se lo devolvió, Kurt cogió los rizos que ahora se le escapaban a Blaine acercándolo más a él. Ahora sus lenguas hacían el amor entre ellas, era una danza erótica y ardiente, Blaine le estaba besando salvajemente.

Blaine seguía con movimientos fuertes y bruscos a decir verdad, hace más de veinte minutos no había sido delicado con Kurt, un poco después de eso se corrieron, Kurt se le escapo un sensual gemido ronco al sentir a Blaine con todavía su polla adentro y caliente.

Ambos cayeron rendidos, Blaine fue el último en dormir, quería disfrutar a Kurt, ver a Kurt dormir, tuvo la mejor noche con su ángel, sabía que ahora más que nunca, no lo dejaría ir. Ya se las vería para poder enamorar a su castaño.

* * *

**Aqui termina, ¿les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? ¿me odian? espero que no :( comenten y denle en favoritos, los nuevos lectores que tengo igual ;) y los que me han seguido desde el 1 capitul igual comenten si les gusto que me hacen super feliz.**


	7. capitulo 6

**_Aquí hola! bueno no es que lo valla a abandonar pero mi mente esta a cero 0 bueno aquí el capitulo que les debía desde hace dos o un dia no se...espero que lo disfruten gracias por sus comentarios también_**

* * *

6 Capitulo.

Kurt despertó con un dolor de cabeza, se sentía raro…sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el estómago, tenía ganas de vomitar. Intento pararse pero no pudo todo le daba vueltas, inconscientemente volteo su cabeza para el otro lado de la cama encontrándose a Blaine, acostado a su lado…desnudo.

Kurt no se lo podía creer, ni se lo quería creer, todo era una mierda, se había acostado con Blaine, había caído en algo…algo sucedió no pudo entregarse así como así.

Reviso los cajones, reviso todas partes, aun no encontraba nada…estaba jodido. Hasta que después recordó…él se había entregado, sin peleas, sin que nadie lo obligara.

-Uhm…hueles a rosas y vainilla mi ángel-Blaine se acercó a besar forzadamente los labios de Kurt, este solo podía lamentar, se había entregado, ya no valía era solo Blaine y su cuerpo.

-buenos días…-aunque él pensaba que no tenía nada de buenos.

-me encanto anoche…tu cuerpo sabe…-Blaine beso el cuello de Kurt y este no pudo contener el gemido que salió-delicioso

Blaine beso la mano de Kurt, ese día era glorioso para Blaine, era el mejor dia que ha podido tener.

-hoy…iras conmigo a el ensayo que tendrán esos estúpidos para Funny Girl, estoy ansioso por presentarte como mi…perfecto…novio

-¿me quieres presumir? ¿Cómo si fuera un objeto? Bueno, entonces como me visto, ¿me pongo un moño para que sepan que fui regalado para ti?-La sonrisa de Blaine cambio a una furiosa mirada.

-di lo que quieras mi amor…tu sabes que muy pronto te enamoraras de mi-Blaine tomo la barbilla de Kurt besando su frente-te veo abajo…-susurro con una sonrisa

Kurt se visto viéndose al espejo, no quería salir, sabía que Blaine lo trataría como un objeto, un sucio asqueroso objeto que ya ha sido utilizado por él.

Kurt bajo las escaleras viendo a Blaine coquetear con el empleado, no sabía porque pero sintió rabia, pensamientos que no debía tener, sacudió su cabeza y camino directo a el auto esperando a que Blaine dejara de coquetear con el empleado.

-Kurt bebe aquí estoy-Blaine le dio un beso mientras se metía al auto, Kurt todo el camino solo pudo ver por la ventana, ahora se alejaría de Lima e iría a New York

Blaine saco a Kurt a rastras tratándolo como si fuera un trapo, parecía muy apurado y en su mirada lo decía.

Kurt bajo del taxi que Blaine y el tomaron estaba en Broadway ¡Broadway! Blaine lo guio a uno de los asientos del lugar mientras se iba a gritarle a sus actores.

-¿te diviertes?-pregunto una voz a su lado, Kurt miro a la persona que le había hablado-soy Sebastian Smythe… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kurt Hummel…-susurro viendo al chico sacar su celular-¿Qué haces?

-Uhm…solo te puedo decir que soy un reportero y que vengo aquí a gravar y mostrar antecedentes de lo animal y estúpido que es Blaine Anderson-Kurt se quedó pensando, si le contaba todo a Sebastian podría escapar de la casa de Blaine y así no sentir esos estúpidos celos y esas estúpidas mariposas en su estómago.

-tengo cosas que te pueden servir-Sebastian miro dudoso a Kurt-podemos hablarlo en un lugar donde Blaine no se encuentre…no quiero que escuche-Sebastian asintió y se paró con Kurt, ambos caminaron siendo observados por Blaine quien había parado la practica interrumpido la gran actuación de Rachel.

-ahora si ¿Qué sucede?-ellos estaban en el baño, donde hay nadie podía escucharlos. Kurt vacilo, no sabía si decirle o no, ¿y si Blaine lo mataba? ¿Cómo a su padre?-uhm…ya veo gatito-Sebastian ronroneo acercándose a Kurt-querías un momento a solas con esto ¿verdad?...-Sebastian poso sus manos en la cintura de Kurt acercándolo a el-¿te han dicho que hueles delicioso?-Sebastian acerco su rostro rápidamente a el de Kurt pero algo hizo que se apartara rápidamente cayendo en el piso.

-¡tocas a mi novio y te juro que te mato!-Blaine tomo a Sebastian de la camisa y empezó a golpear su rostro-esto. Es para…que…aprendas a no tocar a Kurt, porque el es solo mío-Blaine empezó a patear el estómago de Sebastian agresivamente

-déjalo Blaine ¡lo vas a matar!-Kurt intento separar a Blaine de Sebastian pero el codo de Blaine pego en su rostro haciéndolo caer.

-KURT MI AMOR-Blaine intento parar a su "novio" pero este negó su ayuda-Kurt déjame ayudarte yo…

-¡ya! Déjame en paz, solo quiero tener una vida normal…-Kurt se paró y decidió correr pero Blaine lo atrajo a él.

-vuelves a decir eso, escapas…no me interesa lo que hagas…mato a Carol ¿acaso no te basto que matara a Burt?-Kurt no podía contener su enojo, tenía ganas de golpear a Blaine. Sebastian se paró limpiándose la sangre

-…adiós precioso-Sebastian le guiño el ojo a Kurt quien le sonrio coquetamente, si Blaine podía acostarse con sus empleados Kurt podía hacerlo con cualquier persona.

* * *

**¿Qué? ¿Cómo creen que es un capitulo de relleno? jajaja capitulo de shit! pero bueno mañana, les juro que mañana subo el verdadero capitulo, les dejara sorprendidas, alegres etc, etc. **

**Este capitulo era para que sepan que no lo abandonare, no me maten por el capitulo de mierda ._. tengo sueño :)**


	8. capitulo 7

6 Capitulo.

-Kurt, maldita sea, deja de comportarte así, estas arruinando mi reputación-decía Blaine con enfado

-¿entonces por qué me traes aquí?-pregunto Kurt a punto de estallar-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te paso? ¿no decían que eras el hombre más dulce?

-lo fue…-susurro Blaine esquivando la mirada de Kurt

-¿entonces donde quedo? ¿Qué fue de él?-pregunto inquieto Kurt

-atrás…enterrado, en una infancia feliz…supongo-dijo Blaine intentando concentrarse en sus papeles

-¿no puede volver? Crees que el niño que eras estará ¿orgulloso de ti?...crees que haciendo esto, serás feliz, pues no, porque no recibirás amor de verdad, solo…odio

-no me hables así ángel…me duelen tus palabras-susurro Blaine dolido

-¿Cómo quieres que te hable psicópata? ¿Quieres que te diga…te amo? ¿Cuándo me has secuestrado y pegado…?-Blaine intento acercarse a Kurt pero este retrocedió

-Kurt…yo…Kurt ¿Por qué no entiendes?

-no quiero y no logro entender, por el amor de dios, Blaine tu eres un estúpido psicópata que me tiene atado a una cama porque he querido escapar…¿Por qué lo haces?

-porque estoy mal…porque mi vida es una porquería y tu…eres un ángel que puede ayudarme a vivir por fin feliz

-solo eres un loco obsesionado…déjame, sé que encontraras a alguien más-dijo Kurt en susurro

-te amo…te amo…te amo te amo-decía Blaine cada vez más fuerte y descontrolado

-yaaaaaa…Blaine cállate cállate ya

-te amo, te amo, te amo ¿entiéndelo te amo?

-¿sabes que Blaine? Yo no creo en el amor y nunca lo voy a hacer-dijo Kurt duro y seco

-yo te enseñare…solo déjate…amar, déjame amarte y no intentes escapar

-¿no entiendes Blaine? Gracias a ti no puedo amar de verdad…?

-te quiero…-susurro Blaine tapando los ojos de Kurt y cerrando la puerta, dejándolo en una absoluta oscuridad.

-¿Por qué a mí?-dijo entre sollozos.

-Blaine eres un hijo de puta…no puedo creer que tengas encerrado a ese niño… ¿Qué sucede con tu mente Blaine?-dijo Cooper entrando a la oficina de Blaine-…Blaine ¿estas llorando?

* * *

-¿Qué me sucedió?...porque deje que papa me destrozara la vida…Kurt es mucho para mi…

-fuiste una víctima del abuso de papa…tu sabes que es estar encerrado en ese maldito cuarto, amarrado…llorando, Blaine ¿quieres que Kurt sea una persona infeliz o quieres que te amé?

-quiero que sea feliz…-susurro Blaine viendo una foto de Kurt

-entonces…hazlo feliz…déjalo libre, muéstrale que tienes corazón y enamóralo-Blaine asintió caminando a la habitación obscura.

-Kurt…yo-Blaine intento buscar al chico pálido pero encontró solo las cuerdas desatadas y la cama sin Kurt.-KURT

-ESTUPIDO-Blaine sintió un golpe en la frente cayendo inconsciente.

-Blaine ¿don…? ¿Kurt?-Cooper pregunto encontrando a su hermano atado en la cama y a Kurt saliendo de la ventana

-es un loco!-solo pudo decir Kurt antes de caer por la ventana y escapar.

* * *

-alguna vez te has enamorado Kurt...

-alguna vez has sentido esas mariposas en tu estomago...

Kurt recordaba con cada una de las preguntas de sus amigas a Blaine todo era el...Blaine, su secuestrador, ¿por que? habían pasado meses desde que no sabia nada de el. Y le dolía, mucho, el quiso escapar pero una parte de su cuerpo decía que era un error.

Tal vez...se enamoro sin darse cuenta. Pero era tarde para creer eso, Blaine estaba muy lejos y debía estarlo también de su mente.

Kurt dejo esos pensamientos y se despidió de sus mejores amigas, Quinn y Santana para caminar a su camioneta, tenia que hacer muchos trabajos en la biblioteca y eran las siete, apenas si dos horas tendría para estudiar bien.

Llego a la biblioteca sintiendo una mirada, sintió una presencia...algo en su corazón hizo que se acelerara, tenia que entrar lo mas rápido posible a la biblioteca, algo lo asechaba y no podía estar bien.

-¿ ?-intento llamar pero las puertas parecían cerradas, no había nadie ni nada...todo estaba oscuro y vacío, Kurt decidió encender el radio para despejar sus temores, condujo una cuadra pero se detuvo para ver si traía todas su notas, le faltaba una, la que debía entregar el dia de mañana.-mierda...-susurro para regresar a McKinley.

Todo como en la biblioteca estaba oscuro, nadie, solo hojas y olor a limpio, camino con cautela a el Glee club encontrándola entre abierta, tal vez Mr. Schue debe de estar aquí, pensó. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un saco cubriéndole la cabeza y un hombre con rizos y ojos hazel. Lo sostuvieron por la cintura dirigiéndolo a quien sabe donde.

-estarás en casa con papi mi ángel...-este quito el saco de la cara de Kurt y lamio los labios de este-como extrañaba tu sabor...si Kurt no te preocupes esta vez no escaparas porque si escapas papi te castigara-Blaine beso con delicadeza los labios de Kurt.

* * *

Muy corto capitulo pero mi mente esta podrida XD espero y les guste porque...cha cha channnn Blaine todo poseído jajaj digo posesivo y vengativo se encontrara a demás que bueno...les sorprenderé ;)


End file.
